


The soul of an Angel

by dreamcatcher95



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshees, Blood Loss, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seelie, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trust Issues, Warlock - Freeform, Werewolf, shadowhunter, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatcher95/pseuds/dreamcatcher95
Summary: He was sort of everything: vampire (fast speed and fangs), werewolf (turning into a black wolf), seelie (could not lie), shadowhunter (have runes), warlock (do spells) later he even became a banshee (he could sense death). Pure angel blood was running through his veins.And his name was Alexander.





	1. Left and Found

He should have been taken care of, he should have been loved. But his parents were afraid to have this, as they liked to say "catastrophe" with themselves. So they threw him into the lake and left him to die...

This is the start of story of Alexander Stilinski. 

He could have died but destiny had chosen a different path for him.

***********  
It was Lydia, the ruler of Banshees, who found him. Alexander was 3 years back then. Lydia was feeling strange all day. She wanted to go to the lake so much. Like there was some kind of magnet pushing her. In the middle of the night she woke up. She knew exactly what she had to do: go to the that lake. Even if it was in the forests.

When she got there half an hour later she saw him. There he was, the baby. She found fim near the river. Almost frozen to death. His heart beat was weak, very weak. But he was still alive. Lydia could already see that he was a fighter. Not ready to faid into the darkness. 

She could not understand how someone would do such thinkg to a baby. Poor and innocent child who could not fight..

When boy opened the eyes, Lydia lost her breath. Alexander had the most beautiful hazel eyes. She immediately took him with herself and went home. That night she promised herlself to take care of this boy. To become his mother, to protect him at all costs. Stiles, her husband, was more than happy to take Alexander in. For a long time he and Lydia wanted children but they could not have their own. It was like a miracle that Lydia found the boy.

However, she felt that Alexander wasn't an ordinary child. He became healthy just in a day. And when Lydia touched him she saw his name written in her mind. "Alexander" she breathed out. With years it became easier to understand what was so special about Alexander. He was sort of everything: vampire (fast speed and fangs), werewolf (he could turn into a black wolf), seelie (could not lie), shadowhunter (had runes), warlock (did spells) and even a banshee (he could sense death). Pure angel blood was running through his veins. He even was growing up 10 times faster than other children. He now was 17 (his 18 birthday coming just in few weaks). But it took him only 7 years to grow up and look like a 17 year old boy.

But the hardest part was the demons inside of Alec. Once in a while he would have dreams of drowning. It would cause him pannick attacks. He always felt like he was some kind of monster. He wasn't just a seelie or a warlock. He was everything and at the same time nothing. There even were few times when he lost his control..It did not end up well for him and for others. It was a miracle that Lydia and Stiles knew Catarina who helped Alexander like no one else. 

But Lydia and Stiles were afraid of other things. Alexander was their child. They knew he was a good person: he had healed many people he found that were almost dead. They were afraid of others. What if someone would find him and try to use him because of his abilities? It was already hard to hid the fact that their Alexander was growing up so fast. They had to be quiet, change they living place or people could see that there was something different about their Alec. Most of all, they were of afraid of Alexander. No one, even themselves, did not know all the abilities their son had. They knew that one day Alec would have to go and face the outside world without being hidden.

But they had to do everything thet could and for as long as they could to keep him safe. Their son still needed to learn so many things. And he could not be finded. Just not yet. 

But little did they all know that the day when they worst nightmare would come was getting closer than they could imagine.

His name was Valentine Morgenstern.


	2. SURPRISES

This was the day. Alec was turning 18.

He already felt different about himself. Like his angelic power was calm and settled inside of him. Like he stopped changing. He liked this feeling. Most of the time, he could feel himself drowning in pain of past memories or being afraid of his powers. He never seamed to know how to control everything he had inside. But Lydia and Stiles, of course with his friends, helped him to keep going on and see more of himself.

Alec always tried to make the best of his powers. Even if that meant getting hurt. So, he would go and search for people who needed help. Even though Alexander could still not accept himself, he tried his best. All he knew, that he would give up everything to make his parents and friends proud. He understood that there was a reason why him and no one else had such powers. And he was ready to face it.

*************************  
Alec was thinking about all the people he was going to see tonight: Raphael (he was stubborn, could seem cold but was very protective of Alec and was the best vampire teacher that anyone could have asked for), Malia and Scott (they both had to teach Alexander how to calm his inner wolf, besides these two were badass, so Alec would always love to run with them in the woods and just enjoy his wolf side) and the lovely Catarina. She became the best friend of Alec. She could understand him just from his looks. Alec could tell her everything. Of course he had a great relationship with his parents too. But Alec did not want to make Stiles and Lydia freak out even more. So, Catarina was that person who could hear Alec out when he needed comfort the most. She even knew his secret..

"Morning, sleepy head" Alec was waken up from his thoughts when he heard one of the loveliest voice – his mother. Alec saw Lydia and Stiles standing with a cake. "We have a small gift for our birthday boy". You could see how proud they were

"Mom, dad. You know that I am not a boy anymore?" Alec could not believe that his parents would still act like he was 10 years old. Well, he knew that he grew up too fast. So, it had to be strange for them to see their son as 18 year old already. But still, he was very masculine and never acted like a real child. Not even when he was actually a child. Raphael would always make fun of Siles "So, how is Alec taking care of you?". That was kinda true..Stiles would always get in trouble. While Alec, was always very rational and well behaving, So, sometimes it looked like Alec was the father of Stiles.

"Kids grow up so fast", Stiles said with tears in his eyes and almost loosing his voice.  
"Yeah, especially, this young man. Oh no, Stiles, am I seeing tears in your eyes? What were you telling me about not crying in front of Alexander?" Lydia had a huge grin on her face.  
Alec loved watching these two. They always made fun of each other. But he knew that they could die for each other. This is how strong his parents love was.

"Oh, stop you" Stiles said. "Alec, get up of from the bed already and blow those candles". Stiles could not look into Lydia without having his cheeks turning red.

They gave Alec a huge box. "This is something from us. We wanted you to have this for quite a while time. To show you what an incredible son you are to us" there was a tear running on Lydia’s face. Alexander touched it with his hand and Lydia squeezed it. He was looking into his mother's eyes. He saw so much love. He wished that she could feel the same looking into his.

"You got to be kidding me.." that was all that Alec could say. There was a black bow in the box. On the bottom of it there were initials: A.L.S (which meant Alec, Lydia and Stiles) with one additional word - forever. "This is..Mom, dad. You shouldn’t have bought it. It should have costed A LOT" Alec could not believe that his parents would buy it. Alec always loved archery. He was good at it. Once, few months ago, he saw this amazing bow. It looked like it was made just for him. Black, simple but very beautiful. His parents asked him if he would want to have this. But Alec was always putting everyone in front of him. HSo of course he refused. He said that he didn’t need that. He needed..But he did not want his parents to pay so much for him. They already done so much for him..

"Alexander, no money are enough to show you how we love you. This is nothing. If we could we would buy you even a better one" Stiles said shyly.  
Alexander felt really happy to have these two in his live. He finally blew up all the candles and gave a kiss to both of his parents. "Thank you, for this surprise. Trust me. This is more than enough. I am really grateful. I love you so much" Alec said smiling. "We love you too son” said both Lydia and Stiles. "With all our hearts and more".

"So.. what’s going on tonight. I mean next?" Alec knew that his parents were making a party for him. Well, they tried to hide it. But Stiles..He never was good at lying when he wasn’t prepared for some questions. However, Alec tried to hid the fact that he knew about the party. But he was also bad, very bad, at lying.   
"Well”, Lydia started, "you already know that we were thinking about a party for you" (by saying this she was looking grumpy at Stiles who was pretending like nothing happenend), "so, get dressed up, Malia and Scott are coming soon. Later Catarina and Raphael will join us". Lydia could not hide her excitement. She kissed Alec again and went out of his room with Stiles. "You're such bad at keeping secrets, Stiles" Alec could imagine his father's cheeks turning red.

*************************  
"Where is our Alpha?" Malia was excited. She loved to call Alec an Alpha. He wasn’t actually. But Malia liked to calm him that way. She understood that he needed some encouragement. And she saw him like a powerful leader. From her it was a lot. Malia was socially awkward. Just like Alec. But even he was better at talking with his friends than she was. However, he always liked her company. Neither she or Scott pressed him to do something or say something that he did not feel comfortable about.

"I’m here" said Scott. He was joking. He knew that Malia was talking about Alec. However, Malia wasn’t happy about that, so she punched him. "Quite hard" Alec thought. He was looking at them behind the door throuhg a small corner. "Malia, when are you going to stop hitting me" Scott said amused. "When you will stop being so protective over your Alpha powers, Scott McCall. Everyone knows you are an Alpha. Duh.." Alec could not hide it anymore. He was laughing out loud.

"Here is my favourite Alpha" Malia said that looking irritated at Scott. "Come here, Alec. Happy birthday" she said with a smile on her face when she hugged him. "Thank you, Malia" Alec was still laughing. "Why Alec is the only one who never gets punched by you?" Scott still had this playful smile on his face. "Because he is just awesome. Like me" Malia would always knew what to say. "Okey, okey..Happy b-day Alec. I wish you the best, man" Scott also came to Alec and hugged him. "Thanks, alpha" Alec rolled his eyes and Malia was laughing.

"Okey, wolfs, maybe we should eat something?" Lydia said. She never understood that alpha talk.  
"Later, we must have our wolf time in the forests. What do you say, Alec?" Alec loved this idea. He wanted to run freely with his friends. "Absolutely" he nodded. "The one who goes the last to our secret place is going to…" Scott wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Malia and Alec were already in their werecoyote and werewolf shapes and were running in the woods.  
"Mhm.Those wolfs.." Lydia said shaking her head.

*************************  
In was almost night time when the "wolfs" came back. "You can never be on time, can’t you?" Lydia wasn’t very happy about her son being in the woods for so long. She knew that Alec was strong and that Malia and Scott would protect her son. But still..she always felt lonely when her Alec was gone for so long.

"You know Scott, mom, he is never on time. Me and Malia wanted to come back earlier. But Scott did not want to" Alec was making fun of Scott. When he was with Malia he would always do that to Scott. It was like his and Malia’s game. "I did not" Scott said firmly. "Oh, someone is mad" Malia shouted and gave a high-five to Alec.

"No one is making fun of ma boy, Scott" said Stiles. "Thank you, at least one adult here" said Scott, trying not to smile. He kinda liked being made fun of those two. "Don’t worry Scott, I know that you are still Alpha, even if your pack doesn’t listen to you" now it was Stiles who mas making fun of Scott.

"Guys, dinner is here" Lydia shouted from the living room. She had enough of that Alpha talk.

Everyone was heading near the table when the portal opened and the last guests arrived. "Catarina" Alec gasped. He missed his warlock friend. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around Alec "My, b-day boy. I’ve missed you, my grumpy archer" she placed a kiss on his cheek and gave him a pocket full of books. Alec could always find the best books in Catarina’s place.   
"Will you two stop showing the world how cute you are" even Raphael was in a good mood. "Raphael" Alec turned to him. Raphael gave Alec another present, T-shirts of Guns N’ Roses. With all the autographs.. Alec and Raphael were the biggest fan of this group.

"Raphael, you are the bitc* of greatest gifts. Now our gift will look like a shit" Malia did not like that Raphael could give a better present than her. "This is HUGE" Alec was about to loose his mind. "We have another surprise, Alec, I hope you won't be mad" Catarina sounded strange by saying that. And suddenly he heard someone laughing. But it wasn’t a familiar laugh. However, that laugh seemed like a beautiful music to his ears.

Alec looked away from Raphael and Catarina and saw…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think Alec saw? I think this is not so hard to guess.
> 
> I wanted to show more about Alec and his family/friends.
> 
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> I have to warn you that in the next chapter things are going down..


	3. Perfect fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Catarina, malec and some terrible news.

Alec looked away from Raphael and Catarina and saw HIM. The most beautiful person he had ever seen. His name was Magnus.   
**************  
Few months ago (POV of Alec and Catarina)  
Catarina loved talking with Alec about her friends. For a long time Alec knew that Magnus was one of the most important people to Catarina. The way she spoke about him..Everytime Alec would hear Cat saying something about Magnus his heartbeat would go faster. 

So, Catarina decided to show pictures of her. Alec was always interested in her life. So, of course he wanted to learn more about his friend. Cat showed him a lot of pictures. But some particular ones got him under the spell. The ones that included Magnus. Alec was mesmerized by him. No matter in which time those pictures were taken Magnus always looked like some sort of perfection.

“Do you like him?” Cat asked. “Me..Wh-o, what are you talking about?” Alec couldn’t even speak properly. “I mean, there is nothing wrong in that Alec. I just see the way you look at pictures with Magnus..” “What do you mean the way I look at HIM?” Alec knew were Cat was going on. He liked guys. Alec did not feel bad about it. His parents were super supporting. But Alec never felt like he found someone right. Actually he never felt like he was good enough to be with someone. To be loved. He always felt strange when someone would approach him. He did not knew how to act near someone who is not from his family.

Once his father, Stiles, tried to found something to Alec. However his suggestion wasn’t the: “Maybe we should get you into some gay club. I’ve been once. Not that I am gay... I mean.. I have nothing against that. Just that I am not”. “Clearly..” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Darling..There is nothing wrong with being in love. You have to understand that you deserve it too. No matter who you choose to love. The most important thing that this person loves you too and treats you right.” Alec loved how supportive his parents were. “Well, damn Lydia, when you speak like that I remember why I always let you to deal with such things” Lydia laughed at Stiles comment. 

“You know” Cat started “Magnus is bisexual and he is a nice person. He can be an ass and a big drama queen. But he is an amazing person. He just not so easy at opening up. He had his hear broken several times” Cat sighed. She always worried about Magnus so much. She wanted him to be happy. To found someone good. And here was Alec. Obviously drooling over Magnus. Alec deserved happiness too. He would risk everything for others. But he was too concentrated of others. And then it hit Cat. Magnus was also into Alec.   
Cat talked a lot about Alec. She knew she could trust Magnus on this. Especially, when she needed to talk with someone. Well, she had Raphael, but he wasn’t the best at listening. So, at some point Magnus was just like “Okey, Cat. You are talking so much about this Alexander. Show me how he looks like”. Cat did as he asked. She had few pictures of Alec. He did not like taking pictures. But Catarina sometimes could convince him to try new Snapchat filters (“Yes, I’m addicted to it” thought Cat). But somehow, until now, she did not realize that after showing the pics of Alec Magnus became different. Catarina was so concentrated on teaching Alec new things that she could not see how clearly Magnus was lost about this boy. Magnus would even start questioning her about Alec. “So, how is dearest Alexander?”. “I knew it. Damn. I knew it.” Cat thought to herself. Magnus would use such silky voice only when he had something..Well something loving in his mind. She always thought that Magnus asked it only because he was a good friend. “I’m so stupid that I believed it” Cat gasped. She knew that she had to do something to make it up for those two beautiful souls. She had to make them meet. 

She looked at Alec again and saw him smile shyly. She was never wrong about such things.  
**************  
One month ago (POV: Catarina and Magnus)  
“So, Magnus, what do you think about Alec? He is gorgeous, isn’t he?” Cat wasn’t going to let this easily. 

“Whaaat?” clearly Magnus wasn’t ready for this. He almost spilled his drink. Some fancy cocktail. He could not live without them. “Oh, dear, are you okey? I thought you might choke on it” Cat was smiling like a winner. “Catarina..What is up with you? Usually I am the one who leaves you wordless” Magnus was looking at her in shook.   
“Magnus..I am not blind. Well, okey. I’ve been blind for some time. But I noticed how you start acting when we speak about Alec. You must like him. Or I’ve got some fake feelings?” 

“Catarina. My friend..It’s not how it looks like. I just want to know about him. You two are spending so much time together. I want to see what is so special about it.” Magnus did not want to confess the truth. That he was fallen for Alexander. He felt stupid. He had never met him. Only saw few pictures. Silly pictures. And still in those all pictures Alec looked like a freaking hot angel. How was this possible? Magnus became curious how Alec looked in reality. He even shivered from that thought.

“Magnus. Alec is gay.” Cat stated. “Oh wow, my dear. Such a surprise.” Magnus pretended not to be shocked. Of course he wished for that to be true. But..Magnus did not want to fall for someone. His heart has been broken for too many times. He did not even knew Alec. So, what if they would meet and this gorgeous and good-hearted, as Cat said, would not even look at him..Alec was perfect. Why he should care about him?

“Look. I think you could meet. Alec is always interested in the stories I’m telling about you and in the pictures of you..” Cat was cut off by Magnus. He looked furious. “You did WHATt?? Did he like it” Magnus went from screaming to ready for Alec just in a second. 

“God, Magnus breath. You know that you always look good” Cat knew that making such comments would ease Magnus. “Well..That’s true. But..What exactly did Alexander said?” Magnus was just purring while saying his name. Cat could not help from laughing. “Oh my, Magnus. Someone is really fallen. Alec did not say anything.” She could see disappointment in Magnus eyes. “But he did not need to say anything. He was kinda lost in words.” that hit Magnus. “Lost in words you say. I would like to see him breathless under my..” Cat wasn’t ready to listen to such intimate thoughts. “God, Magnus..You did not even met him and you already are thinking like this. I know that I shouldn’t be surprised. But still” Magnus just laughed at this comment. 

“What can I say my dear. He just too precious to stop my mind from such thoughts” Cat was happy to see how eager Magnus was. He just was afraid that it might be too much for Alec. “But please don’t get too excited. He isn’t comfortable with new people”.

“Oh, trust me Cat. He will. When he will see me. So when I can meet him?” Cat started to think that maybe she did say too much for Magnus. He was amazing. But she understood that he would be the death of Alec.  
**************  
Few weeks ago (POV: Catarina and Alec)  
“Alec. I was thinking about something. Um..My friend would like to meet you” Cat did not know how to approach this to Alec. He was pure and she did not want to scare him. 

“Um..What friend?” Alec could not understand why someone would like to meet him. Probably because he was abnormal. But it was one of the Cat friends. Alec felt strange.

“Well. You saw that friend from pictures. It’s Magnus” Cat saw how shocked Alec became. Alec could not believe it. Magnus wanted to see him. HIM. Alec could not stop thinking about Magnus. Especially after the pics that Cat showed. But he was too afraid. Magnus could never like him. Because Alec was..He was Alec. Awkward, strange and hard to let go. And he wasn’t looking that good. So why Magnus would like to meet him. 

“Why-y?” was the only thing that Alec managed to say. “God, Alec..”Cat gasped. She hated how insecure Alec felt about himself. “Magnus like you. I’ve been speaking him about you” Alec eyes became even more wild. “Don’t worry. I just told him what an amazing friend you were to me. And how good you are.” Cat tried to sound innocent.

“And just because of that he wants to see me?” Alec did not trust Cat on this. “Well..” Cat thought about the best way of telling the truth. “So?...” Alec looked a little bit angry. “He saw a few pictures of you and he became interested in you” now Alec was really angry. “You showed him MY pictures..Why, Cat, WHY?”.

“From everything I said you interested in pictures. Not in Magnus being interested in you?” Cat was shaking her head. “You are beautiful Alec. Magnus isn’t blind” she smiled. Alec lost his tension and he became shy. “He said that I was beautiful?” Alec could not believe this. He thought that he was dreaming. Magnus reallt though THAT??

“Well. I probably shouldn’t say what did he say exactly. Because it was more intimate..” Alec got his cheeks burning red. Cat laughed slightly. She knew that it was a right sign. “Alec, he would really like to meet you. Think about this” and with that she left. She left Alec thinking: “What am I supposed to do now?”  
**************  
PRESENT MOMENT  
“Magnus..” said Alec shyly. Like he was afraid to speak. To loose this moment. Magnus heart was beating like a monster. He felt so much into that one word of Alec. He could sense how surprised Alec was. Like he could not believe how Magnus would be here. Magnus knew that Alec was very insecure. But he could not understand why? He was GORGEOUS. Least to say.

“I am Alexander. Good to know that Catarina did not forget to mention ME” Alec started smiling. The way Magnus said me looked a bit dramatic. But it suited him well. And this “Alexander” thing. Only his parens would call him like that. He did not really like it. But hearing it from Magnus sounded just fine.

Lydia, who was always the most observing and reacting the fastest, understood that there were some sparkles going on. She could not help but smile..She had never seen her boy like this. So happy and alive. His eyes were shining bright. And Magnus..He looked at Alec like he was the only one in the room. He looked with so much appreciation. She already liked him. However, she knew her son and she could see that this whole thing might get awkward so she decided to speak. “Such a lovely surprise, Magnus. I am Lydia. Alec’s mom” she gave her hand to Magnus. “Nice to meet you Lydia. I can see that Alexander got his beauty from you” by saying that he winked at Alec. “So, this means that I am the brain?” Stiles was actually happy about it. Because Lydia was getting the most recognition of her thinking. “Well..I am more into dark, tall men with hazel eyes. So I can’t say anything about your look” and with that his eyes were on Alec again. Poor boy was like a tomato. He tried to look away from Magnus but he couldn’t. His eyes were hypnotizing. “However, I heard that you both have great mind” that made Stiles proud at first. The he asked Lydia “So, this means that I am bad looking” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Typical Stiles” and with that she gestured to the living room. “Now it is really the time for the dinner.”  
**************  
Dinner was going smoothly. Of course Magnus sat in front of Alec and would do anything possible to make some comments that would make Alec blush. Alec was really close few times on choking. Catarina then hit Magnus leg and showed him the look which meant “calm yourself, Bane”.

After some time Raphael decided to go home. He still had to get back at the hotel in time. Before it was morning. “Look after yourself, kid” Raphael said. But his voice sounded soft. He really liked Alec. He wanted him to be safe. “And speaking about it. Don’t mind Magnus comments. He always been so open in words. But he doesn’t say that to just anyone” Alec blushed. He loved how protective Raphael became over him. And what he said about Magnus..Could it mean that Magnus really felt something towards him? “Thank you, Raph. Please tell me when you will be back at home”. 

“Oh, he won’t need that” said Malia. “We will take care of him. We don’t want him to get lost like last time” Malia and Raphael loved bickering. “I wasn’t lost, coyote” Raphael turned on his fight mood face. “God, can you once stop fighting.” Scott rolled his eyes. He never liked arguments. He was always the one who would show the white flag. That’s why Alec liked him. “We will see you soon, Alec. You need to get into wild sometimes” Scott laughed. 

Alec said goodbye to three of them and came back to the living room. There was only Magnus. “You know I don’t bite. You shouldn’t be afraid. Your parents and Cat are in the kitchen. In case you are going to need them. But somehow I don’t think so” Magnus said this like a cute devil. Alec could not hide his smile. Magnus was so intimidating but at the same time he felt really good around him. “You don’t bite but I do” just when those words left Alec’s mouth he understood what he said. He did not mean it. But he could not help it when he was with Magnus.

“Oh lord, you really are something special, Alexander” Magnus was laughing but his eyes were locked on Alec’s lips. Alec felt himself moving towards Magnus who was sitting near the fireplace. “I shouldn’t have..I mean..We should” Alec wasn’t able to speak properly. “Yeah, we should probably slow things down. I don’t want to give you a heart attack already, pretty boy” they both were smiling and looking carefully at each other.

They were speaking alone for an hour. They both learned a little bit about each other. Magnus was fascinated about how Alec was good in archery and about his love for his parents and friends. Magnus understood what Cat said about Alec “an angel with pure heart”. On the other hand, Alec was fascinated about how experienced Magnus was, how much he saw and yet how wise and understanding he was. 

In the kitchen the action was going on too. Cat, Lydia and Stiles left Magnus and Alec alone. They all couldn’t keep excitement. They all wanted Alec to be happy. “How do you think is going on there?” Stiles wanted to jump out of his chair and go see them. “Darling, can you stay calm. You even worse than I thought I would be about my boy falling in love” Lydia felt so happy. She would do everything for such moments. “Well..I can hear them laughing. So I think it is more than okey” Cat felt like her plan had worked.  
“So, maybe you could show me some of your archery skills, then?” Magnus was afraid to scare Alec. So he left the word date out of sight. “Yeah, um..Sure. Why not.” Magnus couldn’t help but smile at how cute and hot at the same time Alec was. While Alec was thinking that there wasn’t anything more beautiful than Magnus shining face.  
And then this happened. Lydia was screaming in her banshee voice. Someone was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, so I got really into writing this chapter. Somehow each chapter is getting longer and longer :D I don't know how it is going to be with the next one. But finally, there was Malec. And lots of Catarina. I love her. Just like all of them :D
> 
> Who do you think have died?
> 
> Thank you all for reading this. Love you <3
> 
> I have lots of free time right now because I am sick and I can't go to the university. So I will update this soon.


	4. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for a lot of pain..  
> 

Alec POV  
**************  
Alec could feel his hands shaking. He was running as fast as he could. Using his vampire speed. He did not hesitate to wait for his parents and friends. He was running scared. Someone close to him is probably dead. Actually not probably… After such long time that he had spent with Lydia he could distinct which screams showed that death was close and which meant that there was no hope left.

Alec also had banshee powers. He never understood how he got it. Because all of his abilities were clear until he was 13. But somehow, after he became 16, he started to feel death. He wasn’t as strong as Lydia. He never shouted when he felt death. What was basic characteristic of banshees. He saw images. And usually they weren’t clear.  
However, this one image Alexander saw very clear. So, he already knew whom he was going to find laying on the cold blooded ground. Dead.  
He felt sick. He knew that there was a fight going on. He was afraid that others might be injured too strong that they could survive. He could not sense how many dead people there where. He felt pain over one particular person that he lost forever.

Here they where. Alexander finally got to the battle place. There where at least 10 dead bodies. They all where shadowhunters. Circle members. Alec could see circle runes on their necks. 

The first one he saw was Raphael. “Alexander..” he sounded broken. Alec ran to him. He was injured badly. Alec started healing him with his warlock abilities. He knew that this wasn’t enough. That they need to take him to safe place. But he needed to check him and give the first treatment, “Raph, you will be alright. I have to find…I have to see THEM.” Alec gasped. Raphael just nodded. Alec knew that others were close.

Alec looked around. And then he saw Malia. She was laying on the body. She wasn’t moving. She was laying on Scott. That was the image that was running in Alec’s head. Image of dead Scott..

Alec could not believe this. He did not know what to do. He never saw Malia so broken. She looked in so much pain. But at the same time it looked like she was dead. Like she wasn’t here. Alec started thinking about how long Malia was laying like this..

He just gently placed his hand on her back. She flinched. But when she saw that this was Alec she hugged him tightly and started sobbing..

“They…They ca-a-me from..nowhere” Malia started to explain what happened. “Malia..” Alec wanted to say that she did not need to explain everything now. But Malia wasn’t ready to stop. “There were so many of them..They asked where are you. We fought all of them. But somehow..Some-how..Gad..” she was crying even more. Like it was possible..  
Then Alec heard Raphaels voice. “Somehow one was hiding behind the trees and when he came out..It..” even Raph wasn’t able to finish the sentence. But Alec already knew. That bastard killed Scott. He attacked Scott when he wasn’t prepared. 

Alec felt sick..It was HIS fault. He knew that one day these people would come to find him. But he always expected that they would get him and leave others alone…  
Others arrived too. Alec could not look at them. He could not bear to see his fathers face. Scott was best friend of Stiles..He could not imagine what it felt for him.  
It was Catarina who moved first. She saw how devastated everybody were. She had to take Alec and Malia out of Scott’s body. Lydia was too concerned about Stiles that she could help. Raphael was too much injured to help others. “Magnus. Help Alec. I will take care of Malia and Raph.” Magnus nodded.

Alec felt someones’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Magnus. “Alexander..We have to go.” His voice was low and full of concern and pain. Alec did not want to move but somehow he could say no to Magnus. He let go of Malia. Catarina went to her. “Dear..We have to go” she said. “NO..NO..NO..I can’t leave him..” Malia looked like she was out of her mind. Like she was going to kill everyone who would take her out of her love. Of her Scott. 

“We won’t leave him..We will take him. But we have to move..” but that did not help. Malia got up and she was ready to tear Cat apart. But then it was Stiles who just came to Malia and put his hands into her. Cat opened a portal and first Magnus with Alexander, then Lydia with Stiles and Malia and finally she with Raph came through the portal.

Stiles POV  
**************  
He was so afraid. He felt helpless. He did not know what happened to his friend. But someone was dying…However, nothing could prepare him for what he was going to see. It was his friend. His best friend laying on the ground..His brother.

There were many times when Stiles thought that he might loose Scott forever. But somehow Scott managed to survive. He was a true fighter. A real Alpha. So, Stiles could not believe that his brother was dead for real..

He saw how devastated Malia was. His first instinct was to take her and to tell that everything is going to be alright. It’s Scott god dammit! He wasn’t going to die..But little part of him knew that it was all a lie. But he had to be next to Malia. To hold her. Only she could understand what pain he felt at this moment. She was the only thing that could remind him of Scott..

Malia POV  
**************  
Malia never in her lifetime have felt such pain. Nothing, no physical pain was comparable to this. And she had felt a lot of physical pain. Her love of the life. Her Scott was dead. They had been through so much together. She never imagined that their end would look like this..

She remembered how at first she thought that Stiles was the love of her life. But time went one after the break up with him and Malia understood that she had feelings for Scott. This relationship went from friendship, understanding each other completely. Malia always looked up at Scott. She never understood how he could be so good..He would always put everyone else in the first place. He never cared if he could be injured or even dead. He always said that his duty is to help others. Those who cannot protect themselves.  
And now he was dead. Gone forever… She did not want to let go of him. When she felt a hand on her back and saw that it was Alec she finally let herself break down and cry. She had never felt like this. Hopeless. She always knew what to do. If she didn’t that Scott would figure a way out. He was her light, her hope, her humanity. She knew that after loosing him she might never comeback to her normal self..

Day of the funeral  
**************  
Lydia POV  
It was time to say goodbye to Scott. However nobody was ready for that. Lydia wanted to cry but she had to stay strong for her husband. Stiles looked too calm. He was in denial. It looked like he didn’t understand that Scott isn’t going to open his eyes. 

Lydia could not stop thinking about the good memories she shared with Scott..They were a great team. He became a really good friend to her. Of course his and Stiles bond was unbroken and you couldn’t compare those friendships. Stiles and Scott were like brothers. But Lydia and Scott understood each other a lot. Sometimes, when she would be desperate because she did not know what to do with Alec, how to help him she would come to Scott. Somehow, he always knew the right words to tell him. He would always tell her not to lose hope because Alec was a good kid.

She could not imagine how all of them were going to live after this..They lost their leader, their hope..She knew that it will take unimaginable amount of time till they will bear to live with this. After death of Allison, Lydia’s best friend, she was broken and desperate. But it was different. Pain was as big as before but this time..This time Lydia understood that she might loose everyone she loves. 

She looked up at Alec. She knew that pain was eating him alive. He would always blame himself for everything..So much like Scott. She had to do everything in her power to prevent himself for hurting himself.

She just gasped..She will have to be the rock. Not to show her pain. Again..

But if it would let her see her boys happy again then..Then it was worth that.

Malia POV  
**************  
Malia was shaking. She wasn’t ready..Maybe she will never be ready to let Scott go. She was holding his hand. It was cold..So cold. But it was his hand. By touching him she felt like at least he was still with her. She was thinking about the last time she said that she loved him..She couldn’t remember. She felt guilty. She had to look carefully..Maybe if she had spotted that guy..If she had been faster…

“It is time to take his body to the graveyard..” Lydia said softly. Only after few seconds Malia understood that Lydia was repeating this for few times..

“Okey..” Malia nodded. But in reality she was lying. She felt like hurricane was going crazy in her heart.

They were heading to the cemetery. Malia wasn’t listening to anything that priest was saying..She couldn’t focus. When they started to let Scotts’ body into the grave she felt like her heart was going to come off her body.

She couldn’t last it any longer. 

She was running. She turned into coyote..She could not live in her human form. Everything was too much.

Stiles POV  
**************  
Just now, just when they were landing Scott in the grave Stiles understood that his brother was dead. That he wasn’t coming back. He always thought that Scott should be more careful. That luck wasn’t going to stay on his side forever. But that he would die like this? It wasn’t even a fair fight..

Stiles wanted to kill that man who killed Scott. He told himself that he would kill that guy with his bare hands. That he would find him and make him pay for this. 

He couldn’t hold it anymore. He was crying..He was in Lydia’s arms. It felt like the touch of an angel..He felt Alec’s hand on his back too. He searched for his son’s hand and squeezed it. 

He knew that he will never forget his best friend. But he also knew that he can’t give up. He has to fight for his family. Because that’s what Scott would do. Stiles thought that he will try to be a better husband, a better father, a better friend.

He heard a noise and saw that Malia was in her coyote form. He gasped shaking..He understood that it will take a lot of strength to make her shape into her human form. Once, when she had killed her family while being a child and being not able to control herself it took years for her to show her human side..How long was it gonna take now? And who will be able to bring her back?

After the funeral  
**************  
Alec had an urgent need to punch someone..He knew that he had to stay as calm as possible. He did not need to make any more mess that was here. But he felt that he was going to let go everything that he had in himself. Last time he almost killed an innocent boy..Because he couldn’t control himself.

He knew that he had to do something. To make his pain livable. Maybe he should cut himself? He had done this few times..It helped..Or broke his hand. He needed to feel physical pain..

But suddenly there were screams coming out of nowhere. Circle members came again. There were too many of them to fight with them. However Alec was ready to tear them apart. He was strong. He could control himself. Innocent people would not get hurt. But he heard his mothers voice. “We have to go. Catarina is holding a portal. We have to go now Alexander. There is no time for the fight.”

Alec knew that she was right. He listened to his mother and started moving into the portal. It was only him, Lydia and of course Cat left. But few men were too close. So Alec pushed his mom and he was ready to fight. But the last he heard was Cat’s voice: “Sorry darling. But it is not your time to fight. Not yet.”

And he was pushed into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Scott..And it was hard to make him die in this story. But I had to do this because of what I am planing to show with this story.
> 
> What do you think is going to happen to Catarina? Is she going to survive?
> 
> I can just say that happiness isn't coming in the next chapter.


	5. Submerged

Only few days have passed after the loss of Scott and now they might loose their dear friend Catarina. Alec wanted to rush into the graveyard again but Lydia stopped him: “We can’t go, son. There were plenty of circle members there. We aren’t that strong. Not yet..Besides I don’t feel anyone dead. Do you?” Lydia knew that she had to calm Alec before he storm out. 

Alec just gasped. He knew that his mother was right. He did not felt that something would have happened to Cat. He did not have any images of that. However, he wasn’t ready to loose another friend. Especially Cat. She was his rock, his best friend. She would always find the right words to say that would make Alec feel good…He just couldn’t let her die there.

Alec could not listen to this anymore. He ran into his bedroom. He knew that running to Cat wouldn’t help. Because his family would ran after him. He did not want to involve them. To get them hurt..

When he came into his room he went to the bedroom. He took his razor and cut deep into skin. In several spots. Now he was used to the pain so he did not let any sound except one – sound of relief. He felt better again. Cutting himself helped in situations like these. Where he was almost loosing all of his control. He wanted to let everything inside go. But that could hurt others. 

Many thought that having so many skills should make person unstoppable. But it wasn’t. 

When you have power of almost every mystical creature on Earth it becomes hard to make them all in one same level – expert. One things are better (vampire speed, being werewolf) while others aren’t easy to learn at all (like using fangs, understanding banshee power or doing difficult spells). 

Alec would probably say that he was the best at archery and all stuff that needed to be very very accurate.

But the worst thing was his self control. He need drastic measures. Like cutting himself, punching wall till you bleed. Feeling physical pain. However, Alec began to understood that cutting himself did not work so efficiently anymore..

Now he was laying on a bathroom floor and those deep cuts only gave him a little chance to work with his anger. This wasn’t working anymore. He was ready to try something more drastical when he heard Magnus voice.

“Magnus..” he thought. He closed his eyes and listened to that voice which was a real melody to him. His voice made him calm down. He did not want Magnus to see himself like this so he used magic and made every evidence that showed what Alec was doing to disappear. 

After what happened to Scott, Magnus has spent all his time in that house. Most of that time he spent with Alec. 

Alec could not describe how good it felt. Like he and Magnus had known each other in an afterlife.

“Hey there” Magnus said smiling softly. His look showed that he was concerned about Alec.

Alec just gasped. “Hey..” he went from bathroom to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. 

“You know..Feeling physical pain might help. For some time. But the pain you feel emotionally is still going to stay” Magnus said those things looking and Alec’s sleeve. There were a little spots of blood. Even if Alec was healing fast. He wasn’t healing THAT fast.

“I know..I am weak..But I can’t” Alec was looking at Magnus and Magnus just put two of his fingers near Alec’s lips. “Angel. You’re not weak..I am surprised that you are so strong after everything. ”he gasped. 

“Alexander..I’ve lived through centuries. I’ve been through a lot. But even I can’t understand what you are feeling. No one can. I just can imagine what you might feel when you cannot be safe and you’re always have to be scared about your family” Alec felt Magnus pain when Magnus was trying to comfort him. Alec understood that Magnus had also been through terrible things. But he did not want to see Magnus hurt. Especially, because of him. Because Magnus cared about him. And Alec cared about him. Too much that he could loose him.. 

“Magnus..You knew Catarina way longer than I. You should be the one in pain and I should be your rock..” he was cut off again. Magnus put his hand on Alec’s cheek and brushed it slowly. Alec melted of that touch. It felt like home. Like hope..

“Yes..I’m hurting too. But, as you said, I know Cat for a lot longer. She is a fighter and she isn’t going to die. We’re not leaving her. I am going to track her down. Will you help me?” Magnus knew the answer already. 

“Yes. Of course I will, Magnus” they looked each other in the eyes for a few more seconds. They did not want to break apart. But they had to. They have to find Cat.  
………………………..  
“So, what’s the plan” Stiles asked. “Me and Alexander are going to track Catarina” said Magnus.

“Is it going to work? It’s Valentine we are talking about” Stiles was right. No one should be ready for an easy fight. “We have to try and see” Alec wasn’t sure if tracking gonna let them find Cat or not. But they did not have any other chance. 

“But it’s not a simple tracking we are talking about. Isn’t it?” Magnus already knew that Lydia wasn’t the Queen of Banshees just because she was strong. She was damn smart too.  
“No..We will use Alexander’s banshee ability and my warlock power to find Catarina” Alec added “We have to know exactly where she is and how many people are there. We can’t be stupid, mother, as you said”.

Lydia looked at both Alec and Magnus. She knew that they were right. And she would do the same. But she also knew, better than anyone, how risky it was. Alec might not be able to come back to the reality and stuck in his unconsciousness. She could do it for Alec. But she also knew the answer..His bond with Cat was way stronger than her. Alec also need person who can bring him back. She could feel that the bond between Magnus and Alec was unbreakable. Magnus will bring him back. He will. That’s what Lydia was telling to herself.

“Okey” she finally said. “But Alec, if you stay too long unconscious, I will kick your ass when you come back” Alec just nodded. He looked at Magnus and said: “Let’s start”.  
……………………..  
Magnus hypnotized Alec that Alec could dip into unconsciousness. But also because Magnus needed to feel Alec and pull him back, if he had to. Alec closed his eyes and he was unconscious.   
………………………..  
Alec opened his eyes. He was in some strange and creepy building. The whole surrounding seemed very familiar, somehow. But Alec knew that he had to focus. He has to find where Catarina is.

He started walking. There were many doors. But to get through some of them you had to have a special card. If you would try to touch the doors you would get a lot of electricity. And it was a strong wave of electricity. 

Alec hissed. It hurt. He decided to go further. After walking a while he stopped near one of those doors. He felt the urgent need to get through them. So he used his wolf ability and broke the doors. He was shaking because of the pain that he got from electricity. But his healing rune helped him to get back to a normal state.

He went through the door. It was a deadly silent corridor. On both sides there were rooms. Like in a hospitals. But those rooms were locked as well, like the doors before, and they looked even more scary. Some of the doors, however, were made of glass. So, you could see what was inside.

Alec was shocked. He could not believe his eyes. There were people locked down and treated like animals: some were in rooms that were deadly cold, some were sleeping and looked drugged, some were chained. 

Those people were downworlders. Alec could feel them. They were in agony. Alec went through all the rooms when he finally reached the last one. There was no one inside as Alec could see. He extended his hand and opened the door. It wasn’t locked down like the others. He went inside. He has been in this room. He felt terrified. He remembered what was going on there. 

He started to loose his breath. He could not breathe anymore. He was starting to have a panick attack. He then heard voices and saw three men. Two were holding someone. The other one was Valentine.

“We are going to have some fun with you, nasty creature. Throw her on the floor” Valentine was smiling. It looked like he was enjoying the pain that the other person was getting.   
Those two other man started to beat the person who was now on the floor. She started to let some sounds that were hard to understand. Alec wanted to save the woman. But he couldn’t move..

“It’s enough boys. We have other stuff to do. But don’t worry darling, we will come for you” and with that they left and locked the door.

And then Alec saw that this woman was Catarina. She was heavily beaten. 

Alec woke up.

“Alec, are you okey?” Lydia’s voice was shaking. He felt Magnus gaze that was full of love. “I know where Cat is. She is in the echo house” Alec said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echo house, for those who did not watch Teen wolf, is like the psychiatric institution. Were people with non human abilities were taken and they were treated terribly. Even killed..
> 
> So that's where Alec found Cat. 
> 
> How did Alec could have been there before, what do you think?
> 
> Also, sorry for delay to upload new chapter. I had to come back to my studies.


	6. Lost piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be ready to hear more about Echo house.
> 
> Do you still remember Malia?

“The echo house?” Stiles sounded like he felt the danger this place was holding. He wasn’t moving his eyes from Lydia too. Magnus did not understand what was going on. “What is this Echo house?” Alec looked at Magnus and then at Lydia. She nodded slowly.

“It’s so called psychiatric hospital. But most of the “patients” she said that with irony in her voice “are like us, downworlders” she said that while looking at Magnus. 

“People are treated there like they are nothing…They even…They even die there from violence. Or they are killed..” it was hard for Alec to say it out loud. His mother, Lydia, has spent few times in the Echo house. From what he heard and now from what he saw Alec knew that this place was like hell.

“They what??” Magnus was furious…He knew how cold-blooded some shadowhunters could be. And some mundanes too. He had felt the consequences of that by himself. But that downworlders would be treated like this..And being killed in a hospital? This was something that even he could not expect.

“Haven’t you tried to do something about it??” he looked at all of them. “Why does this place still exist?” 

“We tried..” now it was Stiles who talked. “And this place was shut down. We did not know that it was working again. Until now..” Stiles was still looking at Lydia. He placed his hand into hers. He had been to the Echo house by himself. He saw how fragile Lydia was. She almost died in front of his eyes..

“We have to go there. Now.” Magnus was afraid that Cat might be killed there. 

Somehow, none of other people were so eager to do the same. “Don’t you want to save her? She’s your friend…Alexander?” Magnus was confused. Why they were acting like this?  
“Magnus…Even before that place was dangerous. Now even more, when Valentine is there..” Alec tried to finish his sentence but Magnus was faster. “So what? Now you’re all scared? We can’t let Cat die there” he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Lydia almost died there…That’s the place where you come and might not ever come back..Even simple mundanes had all the power and abilities to break downworlders..Even without Valentine..” Stiles was worried like hell. He could not loose Lydia and Alexander. Echo house was a dangerous place. And if it’s ruled by Valentine, than even more.

“You…what?” Magnus never knew it. Besides, Lydia was one of the strongest downworlders. He could see fear in her eyes. If she was scared that meant that they had to be prepared. As fully as possible. 

“It’s all in the past now.” Lydia was holding her tears. To see the queen of banshees so fragile was a rare moment. 

“We will go there. And as soon as possible. But we have to wait for the night time. We will need the help from Raphael and his loyal vampires. Maybe you, Magnus, could get some warlocks too? And I must warn you, Magnus, that place..Nothing looks like it is there. You…You never know what you are going to find there. They know everything about us. Our weakness..Be prepared for anything.” Magnus just nodded to Lydia. He knew that even in his long life he had never been in a place like Echo house.

“We will need Malia too” added Alec. “She knows that place too. And she can bring other werewolves.”

“But how you are going to find her?” Alec smiled. “I have a plan. And my dad is going to help me on this.”  
***********************  
“Son, you think that I can bring her into her human form?” Stiles wasn’t sure..He knew that he was going to do everything to bring Malia back but it was too hard to track her down and he knew how she can become in her coyote form – with no humanity.

“Yes dad” Alec wasn’t completely sure. But Stiles and Malia shared a strong bond. Scott was like family member to them and also Stiles knew Malia for a very long time. They even dated. He was her first humanity rock. So, he thought, that it should work. “You have a very strong bond with her, dad. I won’t let anything happen to you. I know that Malia had to fight a lot with her animal side. But it is different now. We can bring her back.”

Stiles thought that his son was as smart as Lydia. They would always find a way.

“Okey. Let’s find her. We don’t have much time”

Alec decided to use tracking. Because Malia was too good at changing her tracks. He decided to track her through her bond with Stiles. He knew that it was possible only to few warlocks. But he wasn’t an ordinary one, was he?

Luckily, she was only few kilometers away. Using his vampire speed they would be there in a minute.

They found Malia ripping animal’s throat. She was clearly trying not to feel anything that humans can feel. They had to be very careful. One wrong move – they might not get away from her easy.

However, she already sensed them. She showed her teeth and was moving closer to them.

“What now?” Stiles was starting to freak out. 

“Think about Scott. What helped you to bring him back when he could not control himself?”

Malia tried to jump on them but Alec was faster. He moved himself and Stiles more far away from her.

Stiles breathed heavily. He can do it. He must do it. For Scott. 

“Malia, it’s us. You remember us? Alec and me, Stiles. ” Malia just left the sound which could only mean that she is going to torn them apart.

“I know that you don’t want to remember. To feel..I don’t want to feel that pain and grief too..But try to remember me, the boy with the baseball bat…” he laughed. Malia, however, was becoming even angrier. She was moving closer and closer to them. Stiles heart was beating so fast that he could barely breath. 

“You survived your family’s death..You can survive this. We can..You’re not alone in this anymore. I’m not going to leave you. We have to fight. For Scott” Malia stopped moving when she heard that name.

“Scott probably would know better what to say to you. But..We love you and care about you. We need you too. Cat is going to die. Without you we cannot help her..We can’t let another person die. You’re strong enough to survive this. You’re a fighter. You can make it. Please..” Malia shifted her head. It looked like she understood. But then..She started to growl at them and run.

Alec was ready to fight her because there wasn’t enough time to take Stiles away from her. To keep him safe. Because Malia was only few centimeters away, already.  
Stiles quickly opened his phone and showed her a picture. Picture of Scott and his friends. Then a picture of Scott and her..

“Scott loved you and he would never blame you for any of this” and they saw coyote shift into human.

“Amigos, where are they? I can’t keep vampires for far too long here” Raphael might be the leader of Hotel Dumort. But he can’t keep them here all night.

“They will come. I know they will” Lydia could not leave without them. But even she understood that they might need to do this.

“Lydia, we don’t have time, I’m sorry” Magnus was worried for Alexander. But he knew that he will be okey. He had to. However, Cat might not last any longer..

“Just two more minutes.” Lydia hoped that they would come in that time. 

They did not need to wait even a minute. There was Stiles, Alec and Malia with 3 other werewolves coming to them.

“Missed me?” Malia said with a shy smile on her lips and a guilt in her voice.

“I knew you would never leave us to kick asses without you” Lydia smiles and moved her head towards the gates. It was time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a shorter one. But in the next one be prepared for lots of fighting. 
> 
> And you will finally going to find out if Cat still alive or not..


	7. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of strange things happening in the Echo house..
> 
> Time to meet two more characters ;)

It wasn’t hard to get inside not noticed. Vampires were skilled at this. Stiles and Malia went to the security office. They had to leave cameras but make them show only what they wanted. Which meant – no trace about them being here. Warlock had to make sure that soldiers in the hospital would be removed silently. Not killed. Unless there was no other chance. But drifted into sleep.

Magnus, Lydia and Alec were above everyone. They headed to the basement where the downworlders were taken. They reached first door. Of course it was closed but Magnus easily opened it by using his magic. “It doesn’t look hard.” “No, Magnus, you’re right. But it’s just the start” Lydia said that and when they all went through the door Alec and Magnus disappeared. She was all alone..  
**************

Actually Alec was alone too. He did not understand what was happening. Second ago, his mother and Magnus was here. Now..They were gone.

What felt strange too was that corridor looked different than before. It was deadly cold and lights were turning in and off non-stop. There was water on the floor. It looked abandoned. 

Alec start walking and he saw a lot of different rooms with downworlders. It looked almost like when he was in his unconsciousness. It felt strange. Like dejavu. But not just of the unconscious dream he had..He felt that he was there before. 

He was walking but corridor did not seem to end. He looked back at saw that he had moved only few meters While in reality he had walked way more. Something off was about this place. But he wasn’t sure what was it..

However all this place was making him feel sick. He started to have visions. At first they were blurred and not very clear. But then he started to see his parents. Not Lydia or Stiles, but his biological parents. His mother was holding his hands and telling him that everything is going to be alright. He was screaming and shouting. Someone was using needles and injecting it into him. It hurt like hell. It was burning like fire. He was shouting his parents for help. His mother was crying but neither she or his father moved. He didn’t understand why they were standing there and doing nothing?

Alec’s breathing became heavy. He was starting to having panic attack..If he is going to have it here he can burn this place down. Because he can’t control himself. But he was starting to loose himself..  
**************

Lydia was feeling anxious. It was like before..Everything seemed so familiar and... Deadly..She was afraid of others. She knows this place. Stiles too. But what about others? Okey, Malia has been here. But she never felt things like Stiles and she had. And Alec? What about him?..If something happens to him..

She felt her spin getting cold and it started to get hard and painful for her to move. What was it?

She has to find a way how to get back to everyone. And quickly. Because Lydia could feel that there was something that even her and Stiles and no one has met.

Power that wasn’t ready to get them off here so easily.  
**************

Circle members came into the hospital. Even if everyone done their job they still understood that something was off. Vampire, warlocks and Malia with Raphael started to fight with circle members. Stiles started to run towards the rooms of downworlders. He had to tell others about what was going on. Because there were too many people. Only Lydia and Alec could help them now. Or they all were going to die..  
**************

Alec was shaking..He could feel magic running trough his vanes..But it was so powerful. He gave up to that control. It felt too could. And he started to scream. In his banshee voice. It was so strong that all the glass was broken. Walls started to shake and he felt blood dropping from his nose. He was about to lash out when he felt soft warms wrapping around him. It was his mother..  
**************

Lydia moved but it was very hard. It hurt badly..But she had to keep going. She heard screams. There were lots of them.. Suddenly she saw something blue and an echo coming to her. She stopped and extended her hand into it. When she touched that wave of echo she felt down. There was images of her friends, her family dying here..But she also heard a very strong and deadly voice. She stood up again and started to run. When it looked like she was going to hit the wall she went through it. She saw Alec on the floor. It was his scream. She wrapped her arms around him and he opened his eyes. Those blue sparks that Lydia saw were his eyes.

Alec started to feel all the intensity of his body leaving him. He was brought back to reality. 

“How did you find me?” Alec’s voice was low. “I just did..” Lydia knew that she would always find her son. No matter what. 

Just in that time Stiles came. “They’re here” he breathed out. “We know” said Lydia.  
**************

Circle members killed almost every warlock and vampire. Only two warlocks and one vampire, besides Raphael, were alive. 

“I’m not dying like this” Malia said while getting away from a hit in her face. “Neither do I” Raphael was kicking some asses. But they were only five against dozens..

Suddenly two other shadowhunters, not circle members, came in. And started to fight circle members. They were skillful but more and more circle members were coming.

It became like a chaos. Lydia, Stiles and Alec did not know what to do..Circle members started to attack them even faster and stronger. One of them, decided to take an advantage of this chaos and threw a knife out of nowhere. It was heading at Lydia. It was only few inches away from her when she heard Stiles screaming “Lydia..Get down” however, she thought that it was too late so she closed her eyes and waited. 

But nothing happened. Maybe because of the shock she could not feel pain? She opened her eyes and saw that Alec was holding a knife. It burned down in his hands. She has never seen him so mad like now.

Alexander opened his wings. His angel wings. There was light coming from them. It was strong. He said “those who have intentions of killing downworlders or others just for “fun” are going to die” and just liked that his light went to all such people and blinded everyone in the room.  
**************

Alec was laying on the floor. There was no one near him. The room was white and peaceful. He felt like in heaven. It was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and everything, even floor felt soft..It was full of love and acceptance.

Then he saw two doors. One of them was black. Some strange feelings were coming from it..He wanted to leave room through the other, white door but he felt the need to check the black door first. Because he heard someones sweet voice coming from it. It was so well known. But he couldn’t figure it out... 

When he got near the black door he started to feel agony, pain, sorrow..All the negative feelings. He was about to move away but the voice became louder and more clear..It was the most beautiful thing. Not even the white room compared to it.

So Alec touched the door and opened them. He started to feel a mix of emotions and feelings. Most of them he never wanted to feel again. But he drifted to that voice. He said only one word and opened his eyes.   
“Magnus”  
**************

Magnus was searching for exit everywhere.. He might have lost Alexander and Lydia but he knew that banshees can protect themselves quite well. They were good at such mind games. But for Magnus it was difficult. Everything was deadly cold and creepy. He heard screams and felt pain everywhere.

He thought that he was going to be stuck there forever. Those corridors were like a labyrinth. 

Suddenly he heard a voice. It sounded like full of love, admiration and trust. He heard that voice in a corridor that he was going through with Lydia and Alec when they disappeared. He was brought back to reality. By none other but his angel, Alexander.

“Alec, please wake up. Please..Tell me that you’re alright” Stiles was starting to loose himself..He couldn’t loose his son. Not now. Not ever..

“Dad..” Stiles was already wrapping his arms over Alec and helping him to sit. “How I could leave you? You still need me to teach how to protect myself with a baseball bat..” Stiles was shaking his head and laughing nervously. His son was okey. 

Then two shadowhunters came out closer. Those two who weren’t circle members. There was a young blonde guy. He was fast and his moves were just perfect. He hit everyone in the weakest spots of the body. 

The girl, dark – haired, was as good as the guy. She moved graciously in at least five-inch heels and was using a whip like a professional. She strangled few men..

“Who, the hell are you?” Malia was showing her teeth at those unseen shadowhunters.

“I impressed you with my skills, sweetie, didn’t I?” however there was no sweetness in man’s voice. 

“Sweetie?? Oh yeah?.. Watch my skills, blondie” Malia was ready to show that arrogant guy his place.

“I believe that you can’t wait to show me some..” man was cut off by the woman shadowhunter. 

“Excuse my brother. He can be cocky..” girl was rolling her eyes. “Excuse our friend too. She can be quite hard to handle” Raphael was the first to talk with shadowhunters in a harmless way. The girl smiled at him.

Magnus came back too. He looked at Alec. They both knew that they will need to talk about this later..

“My name is Isabelle Lightwood. This is my brother Jace. I think Magnus knows us” he did indeed. He have seen them when we would have to come at the Institute. However, they never have time to know each other more. But he knew that Lightwoods were one of the best fighters that New York’s institute had.

“Yes, my dear. I remember you. But there is no time for talking. We have to get all those downworlders from here” Lydia, Stiles, Alec and others were helping downworlders to move. They had to be fast. In case, Valentine would come back soon.

“We will help you. Where should we take them?” Isabelle and Jace were ready to help. They, not like most of shadowhunters, had nothing against downworlders. Isabelle even dated few of them.

“And we should trust you?” Malia still wasn’t sure about them. “Malia, we can trust them. We will bring them all at my loft. Through my wards no one be able to come and harm them” Jace and Izzy just nodded and started taking all of downworlders.   
**************

Alec’s heart was beating faster. Was he going to find Catarina there? Is he going to find her alive?

He was walking down one corridor that felt like one from his vision and went straight to the end of it. He saw the room that looked just the same like were he saw Cat and himself as a child.

He opened the door and saw the body. It wasn’t moving. “Cat..” he breathed slowly. She was dead..Or she looked like that. He came near her and saw bruises all over the body and blood.

“God, what they did to you..” he was crying. He started to use his warlock magic. He almost stopped breathing when he felt her heartbet.

“You’re alive..” Cat was still alive. She was hurting. Badly. But they will save her.

Fortunately, she opened her eyes when she felt Alec lifting herself into his arms. She was smiling weakly. She was found.  
“Alec..” she said that and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on the next chapter you will get:  
> to see how damaged Cat is;  
> Malec talking about what happened in Echo house;  
> More Lightwoods;  
>  and mooore.


	8. Protect

Everyone finally were sitting in the living room. All the downworlders were taken back to their families or to people who can help them. Cat was sleeping. She was exhausted but she was safe now.

Izzy was chatting with Raphael. Who, Magnus thought, was more than eager to talk. Jace and Malia were bickering each other but soon it became clear that they didn’t hate each other.

Alec was helping Magnus while Lydia was looking at Izabelle and Jace with fear. She and Stiles had a secret. It was perfectly fine to keep it up. Until now. Stiles was afraid too. He thought that now, when those two shadowhunters came into their lives it was going to be difficult for him and Lydia to lie. Especially to Alec. They saved him but also brought a lot of pain to him. What if they were never going to forgive them? What if Izzy and Jace know the truth about Alec?..

Stiles and Lydia had to meet someone as soon as possible. They can’t risk loosing their son. 

Only if Alec knew..

“Thank you so much, Izabelle and Jace. I don’t know what would we have done without you”. “Oh, call me Izzy, Alec. And by the way, I think you would have perfectly kicked everyone asses without us” she smirked at him. Izzy already liked Alec. He reminder her someone. But she couldn’t understand who..Alec felt the same. Izzy and Jace seemed like someone who he have known before. But how?

“I think it is time for us all to leave and let Magnus alone. Thank you so much” Lydia kissed Magnus cheek. She looked at Stiles who already knew what was going on. They had to leave. As soon as possible and make Izzy and Jace leave too. 

Everyone else also started to saying goodbye. Everyone, except Alec. He did not want to leave Magnus. They had to talk and he had to see Cat when she wakes up. “I am going to stay. If that’s okey?” of course he knew the answer. His parents wouldn’t say no to him. “Of course, just text us when Cat wakes up, son” “Okey, dad.”

Before everyone stormed out Izzy stopped and glanced at Alec. “This is my phone number. Write me. I feel like we should meet sometime” Alec nodded. “My dear Izabelle, he is taken” Magnus said with jealousy. Dark hair girl just laughed “Magnus..I’m not blind. Besides, I have my eyes on someone else” she looked at Raphael who was blushing. It was first time that someone saw him like that. He just murmured something and ran off.

“Till next time, Iz” Alec felt strange saying it. He just met the girl and he used her nickname. Did someone even call her like that? There was something strange going on and Alec was ready to find out.  
******************

Finally, only Magnus and Alec were in warlock’s loft. They were gazing at each other. Not knowing what to do.

“I think we should talk” Alec was the first to break the silence. “You’re right, angel” Magnus was smiling. It was true. Alec not only looked like angel but he also was one. What else was he?

“Um..I..When I..It’s so strange, Magnus..” his voice was trembling. “When I saw that my mom was going to die..I don’t know what happened exactly but my only focus was to save her. I understood that I have to save her and all of you, downworlders. I don’t know how I was able to become and Angel..” everything was so confusing. But Alec thought that he should stay silent about what happened after that..

“My angel, I get it” Magnus was laughing softly. “You still need to learn a lot about yourself. But you will figure this out. We will” Alec was looking at him with adoration and Magnus couldn’t help but ask.

“How did you save me?” “What do you mean?” Alec was confused.

“I was trapped in some kind of other dimension. I was walking through different corridors but I wasn’t able to find my way back. I was feeling hopeless and then I heard your voice. You were calling me and I was able to get out. Can you explain me this? I have never seen anything like this before” and it was true. He never felt something like that. Not like an experience of being trapped like that. By some unknown power. But he also have never met someone like Alec. Someone who he couldn’t resist so much. And it was only more than a week after they met. 

“I..I died Magnus. I died after becoming an Angel” he saw horror and shock in Magnus eyes. “How..H-ow is this possible? You’re here. You’re alive” Magnus was touching Alec’s face. Like he wanted to make sure that Alec was standing here. That it's not a nightmare.

“I am. I came back. I was in the most beautiful and peaceful place I’ve ever seen. I wanted to stay there. But then I heard you. Your voice. At first I wasn’t able to understand what it was. It sounded like music. But I just kept going towards it. I heard you. Your cry for help. The next thing I know is that everything went black and then I woke up” Magnus was shocked. Alec came back to save him? How was this possible? 

“You came back for me?” “I would always come back for you, Mags..” he just breathed out. Like there were no words. But Magnus could hear him. Even if they knew each other only for so little time they both knew that they were meant to be together.

Magnus thought that maybe this time his heart wouldn’t be broken. Maybe his Alexander would love him. But something made him feel afraid. He felt that this wouldn’t last long enough. Because Alexander was different. He was wanted by everyone. But Magnus knew that he would try to do everything he can to keep him safe.

Magnus smiled and took his hand into Alec’s. They walked into the balcony. The view was breath taking. There were stars falling down and lots of city lights. 

“This is so peaceful. It’s..It doesn’t feel real” “But this is real, Alexander” “I don’t know what is real anymore, Magnus..I’m so afraid that I am far from being human..” Alec always loved his human part. But in such short time so much things happened. He got to know about his new powers and he wasn’t a kid anymore. “You know what is real? This. Us. Try to enjoy this. Even for little while” Alec looked up at Magnus. This man. This most beautiful man was holding his hand. Of course he can enjoy it. He couldn’t even broke they eye contact. Alec wanted to look away but he just couldn’t. Magnus golden eyes were shining with love and protection. And then it started raining. But none of them were able to move. It felt so magical. 

Alec was looking in the sky. “This is magical, Mags” “Truly” when Alec looked back at Magnus he saw that warlock said that one world looking at him. Meaning that Alec was magical. Shiver went through his spine. He did not know what to do. Thankfully, Magnus did. He closed already the small distance between them and kissed Alec.  
The kiss was sweet and tasted sweet. Magnus had never met someone so innocent, adorable and good like Alec. But also he had never felt such strong feelings for someone. Alec, on the other hand, have never let himself to love anyone like this. But this was Magnus. Person who he could trust and who only saw him. He had never been kissed before but he felt like this was the most perfect first kiss. Under the night sky in the rain. But the kiss wasn’t going to stop. What started as a sweet taste became more passionate and hungrily.  
Alec placed his both hands on Magnus and started to pull him even closer. One Magnus hand was on Alec’s cheek, brushing it, and the other one on his leg. Magnus was lost in Alec’s hand. He bit Alec’s lower lip. What he got back was a moan from him. It made Magnus even more hungry. He started to suck Alec’s neck. His deflect rune was too sinful not to left a mark there. Alec was too overwhelmed. He was breathing fast and catching air. They would have probably been kissing longer but Alec’s phone started ranging. It was Cat.

“Og God..” Alec was already moving to the room where Cat was. Magnus felt angry - What could have been more important to Alec right now than kissing him?  
“Mags, it’s Cat” dark boy was more than happy. He got to be kissed by most beautiful man and now Cat is finally awake.

“That’s what is more important” Magnus thought to himself and was heading on the same direction as Alec.

“Well,well,well..I just left you two for few days and look what I get” Alec was blushing. Cat clearly knew what they were doing. “My Catarina, you should have known that it’s a sin to leave me with such angel” but there was none regret in Magnus voice. Cat just laughed. He wanted to see those two men together more than anyone.

Alec cleared his throat. “How are you?” he said softly and put his hand on her arm. Cat just sighted. “I was just starting to have fun” she tried to make fun but she knew that it was time to be serious. “It was a hell. All those screams from other people..They beated me badly but trust me, I know how to survive this. It could have been worse if you wouldn’t have come on time Alexander. I knew you would find me” she hugged him. She was more than happy to see boy safe and happy. Then she opened her arm for Magnus. “It’s a group hug, then” and Magnus jumped between two of them. 

Alec thought that he felt more than happy at this moment.

“Did you hear them saying something?” “Oh yes, Magnus..They said that they are going to destroy all of us. All of downwolrders. They have some secret weapon. I don’t know how about you two but I felt fear. Lots of it in that place. But it wasn’t a normal one. It was like..” Now it was Alec who spoke: “It was strong as death” Cat just nodded. “It’s something that I’ve never seen before” “It’s true..But we have to found as many information as possible” “I think I know who I should ask help from” “Who?” “Isabelle Lightwood”

“How do you know her?” Cat have heard of her and saw her once or twice. Isabelle looked a lot like Alec, she thought..”She and another man Jace came to help us. She is at the institute. So she might know or might be able to find some stuff for us” “You very smart, do you know this, darling?” Magnus was amazed what a quick learner Alec was. He could get only a hint of information and knew what to do. Alec just blushed and Cat couldn’t keep her smile.  
******************

“Are they coming?” Stiles couldn’t wait anymore. They had to talk with those people. Their Alec was in danger.

“Hey..It’s gonna be okey” Lydia squeezed Stiles hand. She wasn’t sure of her words. But first she had to talk with those shadowhunters. 

Two shadows started to come on their way. “Finally” Stiles couldn’t hide his excitement.

“We came as fast as we could. We had to be sure that no one is watching us. What happened?”

“Maryse, Robert, your children, Isabelle and Jace. They know Alec”

Woman’s face went white. It Robert’s turn to speak. “H-oow? We made promise to keep them apart..”

“We know. But they came to the Echo house. I don’t know how they did find us but they did. I’m afraid that they are going to know the truth” “No..No. That’s not gonna happen” Maryse was shaking her head. She was scared. All these years everything was going perfectly. Until now..

“We will make sure that Izzy and Jace stays from Alec. You should make sure that he stays from them too”

“Robert, what if..What if we can’t keep them apart?” now it was Lydia who was breaking.

“Then Alec might die. And this time there is nothing we can do to save him..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys? So, why is Lydia and Stiles talking to Maryse and Robert? What are they hiding?
> 
> How is Malec?
> 
> In the next chapter we are going to see Izzy and Alec bonding (by the way Izzy and Jace are the same age as Alec (so yeah, here they both are older than Alec because on the first chapter I wrote that Alec was growing up too fast than a normal kid));  
> More Lightwoods; more Lydia and Stiles dealing with the secret and moore
> 
> P.S: I will try to upload the next chapter sooner


	9. Afraid to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not evertyhing is like it used to seem..

Lydia has never been scared more in her lifetime. Even the most strangest and mysteriously deadly creatures that she has witnessed haven’t scared her like this whole situation. Years of building lies and protecting her son, her Alec, might be over. She have never thought that her past would be the reason why Lightwood siblings would find Alec. She really thought that this plan with Maryse and Robert would work. That they all, including Stiles, could protect Alec. 

Lydia remembers the first time, the real first time, when she saw Alec. It was a small baby with so deep heavenly beautiful hazel eyes. He already had black raven hair and pale skin. He was so cute but at the same time it felt like he wasn’t just a baby. He could look at you like he understood you. When she first took him in her hands she felt a strong warmth. 

“I assume you are feeling it, don’t you?” Maryse was smiling lightly. “It’s..It’s so strange but so..right. Like he is talking with me through emotions. I can feel what he feels..” Lydia was amazed. “And what does he feel?” now it was Robert. “Safety, protection, understanding, acceptance and..” “And love?” suggested Maryse. “Yes, true love..” Lydia saw that Maryse smile was sad. Like she understood that her baby Alec isn’t going to make her feel loved anymore. 

“You know, Lydia, the ruler of Banshees..This is a decision that is going to change your life.” Lydia already was changed. She could see through Alec’s eyes what her life with him and without him would look like. Without Alec in her life she felt emptiness. She knew that she could never have kids of her own. But Alec already feels like her son? She never really got along with Lightwoods. They only cared about their image..It sounds quite ironic that they son was nothing like they accepted. He had the blood of the downworlders. Love is always wearing a face of someone you couldn’t imagine? Isn’t that true?

Lydia understood why they needed to protect Alec, why they chose to give him up to her. However, she could barely understand why they let their child being treated like he was a scientific project. This little child, who was only few weeks old, already felt what it feels like to be experimented..Of course Lightwoods said that they never imagined that Alec would be going through things like this. Lydia wasn’t sure whether it was true or not..Fortunately, they came in time in one of the experiments when Alec almost drowned. If they had came few minutes later..Well, Lydia thought, that they shouldn’t even considered leaving Alec alone..

She gasped. She understood how cruel world can be. And it doesn’t matter if you are a kid or an adult. Life doesn’t care about that. And even we, when we want to protect the ones we love, can make cruel mistakes. Maybe that’s what happened to Lightwoods..However, now they were putting someone else first them.

“I know..” she finally said. “He is my child now, Lightwoods. I will do everything to protect him. I will even die for him.” Even if Lydia had just met the boy no one could deny that there was a strong bond between them. 

Maryse knew that this is the right thing. To give her son up. But she felt so sad. Her little boy connected to another women, his mom to be, more than with her, his real mother. Maybe God was making her pay like this because she wasn’t protecting her son enough. She knew that she will always feel regret of letting people experiment with her son and almost killing him. Of course, at the time, when she understood that her son is different, she didn’t want to do anything with him. He was like a monster..But that phase was short. Soon, she understood that her child is God’s gift. That he has to be treated kindly. Because it was her son..But she can’t protect him. 

Everyone had to think that he died. That he was killed by doing one of the experiments. It had to be done perfectly. 

“I just wanna hold him one last time, if that’s okey” Lydia might feel the hate to Lightwoods of their pride but she could see pain in Maryse eyes. She loved Alec. Yes, she did mistakes, but know she is giving up her own son and is never going to see him again just to save him. It was her greatest sacrifice. And the most painful. Such strong that you could never wish anyone else to feel it. 

“Maryse, he is your son..” Maryse smiled kindly to her. She took her Alec. For one last time. She felt something strange going in Alec. Maybe, maybe one day she will be able to understand this feeling? 

“Be strong my child. We, Lightwoods, break noses and accept consequences. I know you won’t be less. You are going to be written in the history, my little angel.” With that she kissed him and gave him back to Lydia. Robert held Alec’s hand and kissed it. For the very first time Lydia saw how broken they were. She had never seen Maryse crying. This women, who never showed emotions, were breaking down in front of her. Lydia just hoped, that she will never have to feel like Maryse did – loosing Alec.

“What are we going to do, Stiles?” she looked at him with hope. Somehow, even if Stiles didn’t have any supernatural powers he had something more important – he never lost hope. He would do everything to figure out a way out. That’s why Lydia fell in love with him. She liked they way he looked when he was thinking about the way out. And even more she loved his expression when he would find out an amazing plan. Soemtimes it would be too obvious not to figure this out for someone else. But most of the time you could only understand that it’s Stiles. Only he can find the right answer.

“We will do what we always do – we will fight for those who we love” someone could say – how stupid this is? How to fight? Where to start? But Lydia couldn’t help and smile. She knew that Stiles is already figuring something out. And he will do it. He won’t stop. Like he said – that’s what they always do. This time won’t be any different.  
They have to protect their child. Even if it’s gonna be the biggest sacrifice in they life.

**********  
“Well, hello, Alec. I’m happy you called. What’s up?” “I wanna talk with you about something that happened in the Echo house. Maybe you could help us. Could you come to Magnus loft?”

“Of course. I will bring Jace, okey? I can be in an hour. Is that’s alright?”

“It’s perfect”.  
**********  
Cat, Magnus and Alec heard a knock on the door. “It’s probably the lovely Isabelle and that blonde guy..” “Jace you mean?” “Jace, Harold..What so ever..” “Why you don’t like him?” Alec couldn’t understand. Magnus was so lovely with everyone. “My angel, I like only few people. And that snarky blonde is far away from that list”Cat just rolled her eyes. Typical Magnus. He never liked cocky people. As she heard Jace was one of them. And maybe he was just as good at this as Magnus. At being cocky. 

“Hello my Isabelle. Blonde” Jace looked angry at Magnus. He didn’t like him. He was just too..fancy for him.

“Hello, Magnus” Isabelle was shining with her beautiful smile. “Where is Alec?”

“Someone likes him I see..” Magnus tried to act like he was jealous. “Of course I do. He is like my wiser brother. Except that I have brother. But he isn’t that wise..Not like me..”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Very funny. So, what’s the emergency?”

“Come with me” Magnus showed them to the salon. “Izzy” she liked the way Alec called her. They talked just a little the last time but she grew to like him. And the feeling was mutual. So she came and hugged him. He really reminder her someone..

“Jace” they shaked their hands. 

“So..” Alec told everything that happened in the Echo house. Okey, not everything. He left his and Magnus part of it. But he talked about the sense of death.  
“I felt that too. Like someone who wasn’t alive was eating us..” Cat shared her part too.

“That’s..” “Creepy.” Jace finished Izzy’s sentence.

“But how can we help you?” “Well..” Alec looked at both Magnus and Cat.

“The institute has permission to some old files..”

“So you, glitter lover, think that we are going to let you see it so easily? I think you know there is a reason you are not allowed to see them” Jace looked sharply at Magnus.  
Before he could come with a comeback Cat decided to spoke. “Look. This is about all of us. That thing threatens our world. You may not care about the downworlders but we have to fight together. We already saw what it looks like when we aren’t united..”

“Jace didn’t mean to sound like that..We are friends with downworlders..” “You mean, you are?” “Oh, don’t pretend that you weren’t eye showering that coyote who is an exact female version of you. Not by the looks of course” Jace couldn’t argue anymore. Izzy was able to have her last word. She always knew what to say.

“So, are you going to help us?” Alec’s voice was full of hope. “Of course, Alec. We will look what we can do. We just need to keep in touch”

“That’s easy” Alec laughed. He liked feeling relaxed. And somehow he trusted Izzy. Even Jace. He kinda liked his sarcasm.

Jace got a call and Izzy decided to talk more with Alec. She liked his company. “So, your mother is Lydia. She is badass.” “Well, you quite the same. Fighting in heels, huh? I can barely walk a straight line sometimes..” Izzy laughed at that. “I see why..” she looked at Magnus who just laughed at the comment. And more of how adorable Alec looked when he was blushing. “There is nothing a shadowhunters can’t do in five inch heels” she said proudly. Alec admired her. Like she was his sister..Her smile felt so familiar..Like..

“We gotta go. There is a demon attack near from here. We will call you as soon as we will find a way for you to get to the files. See you later. Alec, Cat, grumpy ass..”

“Ouch..It should be hard if you referring to yourself as a grumpy ass” Alec just loved how these two were bickering.

“Okey, guys. Calm down. Bye to you all” Izzy hugged them all and went to the demon hunt. Maybe she just held a little too long onto Alec.  
***********  
“Why you always have to put me down?” “Oh, I do that, Jace? I thought you do that by yourself..” “Very funny, Izzy..”

“But I really think that this Malia could be good for you. She would knew hot to make you speechless even better than me” Izzy had that mischievous grin on her face. She was good at detecting something romantic..

“I..I..God, Izzy. You’re the worst..” Jace didn’t want to admit that he really liked something in Malia..

“You should think about your blood sucker..” “Oh, easy Jace. I will start to think that you care about someone..”

Jace was happy that he finally saw a demon. Talking with Izzy about love is harder than fighting.

*******  
“They were at Magnus loft, maam.” “Thank you, Harold.” Said Maryse. 

She waited till they came back. “Where have the two of you been?”

“Fighting demons.” “And visiting that warlock, you should add”

“So, now we can’t go without you watching us?” Izzy asked in disbelief.

“You have to stay away from him. It is not safe”

“Why?” Jace asked

She hated that her kids would always ask such questions. It was good, of course, it showed that they weren’t stupid. Because they wanted to know the truth. But when you want to lie, there is no good in that.

“That warlock and that boy with him are dangerous..Look what happened in the Echo house with them. They friend was killed. Not mentioning what kind of reputation that warlock has..We have to stay from downworlders with a reason.. I want you to stay as far away from them as possible..If I will learn that you didn’t then trust me, you won’t like the consequences”

With that she walked away. Maryse knew that this answer wasn’t enough for her kids. But she hoped that they don’t feel anything to Alec and will leave him.  
“Isn’t that strange? She knows something..” “We will figure this out, aren’t we, sis”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay for a new chapter. I've been busy with university and I hadn't inspiration. But today I felt like writing. So here it is.
> 
> So, Lightwoods weren't awful parents, right? So the whole story of leaving Alec in the water was a lie. But why? We will get to the answer soon :)
> 
> What did you like?
> 
> In the next chapter we will learn about that mysterious creature in the Echo house. We will see why Malia needs Jace, what is going on with Izzy and Raphael. Lydia and Stiles freaking out. Alec and Magnus bonding even more. And fantastic Cat..


	10. Fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love which ends in hurt

[Two weeks later]

„Thanks for helping me, Raphael“ Izzy and Jace did some research through the files that Magnus needed to see. They got few secret books to Magnus. Alec was more than happy to work with Izzy and Jace. Izzy felt happy too. She still couldn’t figure out this strange bond that she and Alec shared. Maybe they met in afterlife? It felt stupid for Izzy to think something like this but she couldn’t understand why she felt the way she did with Alec. It’s like he was her older brother..She even called him big bro, once.

But right now Izzy had some serious work to do. She found interesting stuff about the Echo house that only the vampire could help with. She talked with Alec and Magnus and they decided that Izzy could try finding something more with the help of Raphael. Of course, she maybe have a little crush on Raphael. But just a little..

“I’m more than happy to help you, Isabelle” the way they looked at each other was more than just a friendly gesture. “So, how can I help you exactly?”

“I found something in our files about one death that happened in the echo house. After that strange things started to happen there. It was some guy named Alexei de Quincey. I think you should know him?” Raphael did know him. But not in a good way.

“He was vampire leader in London. There were rumors that he had an affair with Lilith herself..When he came into New York he began breaking the accords and killing mundanes. Clave got him and I don’t know anything about him after that. Only that he died. But I never knew that he was in the Echo house of course. Do you think that he is somehow connected with that devil energy there?” Raphael now was as curious as Izzy.

“I do, actually..You say that he dated Lilith. What if... what if she is somehow involved here?”

“We can try to talk with some of his friends who are still alive. They are hiding but I know who could help us” Izzy smiled and looked deep into Raphael’s eyes. She liked that she could work with a downworlder. Especially, in times like these. And when this downworlder was so good looking and peaceful. Izzy was like fire and Raphael felt like ice. Like they perfectly fitted each other.

“Let’s go then” Izzy said but Raphael stood in front of her.  
“You know..We will have to wait till someone comes from hiding. Maybe you would like to..um..” Izzy thought that Raphael looked really sweet stumbling words. She never saw him like that. He was always so sure of what he had to say.

“I would love to”  
“How do you know what am I about to ask you for?” he laughed slightly. He felt so different with Isabelle.  
“Wasn’t you about to ask me out?” Izzy said pretending to be surprised and shy.

“You make me weak, Isabelle..” Izzy placed her hand on Raphael’s cheek. He closed his eyes into the touch.  
“I was..So, will you go with me?”  
“You have to make it perfect, don’t you?” Izzy giggled flirting with Raphael. She knew that he was asexual but she didn’t care. She liked him. She didn’t care about sex. 

“I do. You are perfect so I have to make it as best as possible” Raphael admitted shyly.  
“I can calm you down. You’re doing more than great”  
********  
“So, I came where are you?” Jace hated waiting. But when he saw Malia he knew that he wasn’t angry anymore. She looked perfect, wearing simple blouse, black shorts and boots. But Jace liked it. It was first time after the loss of Clary that he felt something like this towards another woman. 

“Oh no, perfect blonde, you can’t wait a little?”  
“You think I’m perfect?”  
“Oh please, I see that you love yourself so much. How could I turn your ego down?” but Jace could see that Malia wasn’t trying to bite him. Actually, she was just mocking him in a friendly way.

“So, how can I help you?”  
“I need your tracking skills. I need to find someone”  
“Who are you looking for?”  
“This is none of your business, Jace”

“Well, I’m happy you know my name” he said smirking. Malia tried to look annoyed but something in her look showed different story.  
“Just try to track him” she gave Jace what look like piece of t-shirt. Jace looked questioning at Malia but try to track it. 

After ten minutes Jace gave up. “I can’t, sorry. I don’t feel anything”  
“Try again” Malia shouted  
“I can’t..” Jace felt sorry for Malia. She was fighting not to cry. She started to throw everything that was in her way.  
“God..” Jace came to her and pulled her into hug. Surprisingly, she didn’t pull out.

“Are you searching for someone who killed him?” Jace was talking about Scott. He heard that only month ago he was killed. When Malia heard his name she pulled out from Jace arms. This all felt wrong and what this guy could understand?  
“Of course I am. I want to rip his heart out like he did with mine. But you won’t understand..”

“My fiancé, Clary, she was killed by a shadowhunter who worked for Valentine..” Malia looked surprised. She didn’t know this.  
“I wanted to kill that guy. He ran away. But I searched for him. I couldn’t sleep or eat. And I found him” he gasped. “What do you think I did to him?”  
“Killed him..”  
“No, I tortured him and only then when I couldn’t stand listening to his screams I killed him..”  
“How did you feel after you killed him?” Malia was looking soft at him.  
“I felt..I thought I would feel relieved. But no..I felt so much pain. I killed him and that pain didn’t end. It just stayed. I understood that no matter what I do I won’t bring her back. I just had to try to live with this. I know how hard this sounds like..” he was almost crying when he felt Malia’s arm on his shoulder. 

“That’s why..You should let this go. I know you might not understand this right now and think I’m stupid but..If you wanna kill him, do it. But you have to know that it won’t ease the pain of losing someone you loved..”  
Malia simply nodded.  
It looked like a start of a good friendship. At least for now.  
******  
Alec was at Magnus loft. Each day he would spend more and more time there. Cat insisted to leave Magnus home and come back to her own. Who could have changed her mind? She was independent and strong headed. So, now Magnus and Alec could spend some time alone. Of course, they had a lot of work to do. They been searching for some important information in those secret books. 

Apart from that they talked a lot. They both liked it. They wanted to know as much about each other as possible. Alec loved listening to Magnus stories about travelling around the world. But Alec loved it the most when Magnus talked about people he loved. He learned about his mother’s tragic death, about how hard it was for Magnus to be alone. Alec couldn’t understand why this beautiful, intelligent and generous man couldn’t find love? How someone could hurt him? Magnus, on the other hand loved teaching Alec magic. He loved to see the face of Alec when he would perform some silly trick. He loved how honest Alec was. Magnus met thousands of people. But he was always sure of one thing – it is very hard to find someone with pure heart. But there he was – Alexander. Like a perfect guy. He would always ask if Magnus wasn’t tired, if he needed to rest. When one the last time when someone cared about him this much? However Magnus was also concerned about Alec..Yes, he did seem fine, but he knew how much pressure was on his shoulder. He was like the ultimate weapon to defeat Valentine and his raising army..Actually, Magnus worried if Alec would make it out alive. What if he wouldn’t? What if he decides to sacrifice himself? When they were in the Echo house Alec almost died..Because that’s what he would do to safe those he loved

“Magnus?” Magnus turned his gaze to Alec. His voice sounded so sweet. It made shivers go through Magnus arm. Why did this young man affected him so much?  
“Yeah..Sorry. I’m just thinking” Alec laughed softly. “About what?”  
“About taking a break” Magnus forced himself to laugh. He didn’t want Alec to worry even more than he did already. “Wanna have a drink with me?”

“Mags..You know I’m not the best drinker”  
“Darling, who said that we have to drink that much?” Alec laughed at that. He looked so peaceful when he laughed. Like every stressful thought was out of his mind.  
“Okey then. Surprise me” Alec blushed a little. Damn, Magnus loved how innocent Alec was. 

“There you go.” Magnus made half sweet, half sour drink with a little bit of vodka in it. He didn’t want to make Alec drunk. After all, they needed their minds clear.  
“So, how it is?”  
“It’s actually good. Way better than last time” Magnus laughed. Alec decided to drink beer. But it was obvious that he didn’t like it. Even if he tried to make it look otherwise.  
“So..um. I. I was thinking about..ugh..something” Alec hated that it was so hard for him to ask Magnus out. They haven’t been on a normal date. He wanted to do something for Magnus. After all, Magnus did so much for him. 

“You know I don’t bite. Usually.” Magnus smirked and Alec almost choke on his drink. This warlock was going to kill him. Now Alec was red as tomato.  
“Do you wanna go out with me?..On a. M..On a da-te. Um..?” Magnus looked so soft at also surprised at Alec..His heart melted from the way Alec asked him out. When he thought that Alec couldn’t be more sweet he proved him wrong.

“I mean. I would love to take you out for a dinner. You know..You deserve better things that I am giving right now. Something beautiful as you..” the last sentence was said on a low voice. Alec was afraid to look up at Magnus. Instead, he felt how the older man sat next to him.

“Alexander..Look at me, angel” Magnus sounded peaceful. Alec decided to look at Magnus.  
“I would want nothing more than to spend time with you. So yes. But trust me my dear, you’re giving me all the best things in the world. I want nothing more” Alec now had huge smile on his lips. He was more than happy.

Then Magnus leaned in and pressed a soft, feather like kiss on his lips. It was quite long but simple. However, full of love.  
Alec was happy. Magnus was too.  
Could bad things happen now? 

*******

When Cat came to Magnus loft to be checked (yeah, Magnus was the protective one right now) she saw that her dear friend lost in his own world with a smile on his face.  
Magnus has just said goodbye to Alec who had to come home. "Earth to Magnus" with that Magnus jumped. "God, Cat. Don't you knock?"  
"Don't you listen? Someone could come and go here easy. Too easy. So, tell me" Cat smiled with a knowing smirk.

"Tell you what?"  
"About Alec, duh..You seem off these days. In your own world and etc." Magnus just gasped at that. But he was still smiling.

"It's just..I really care about him, you know. He is so wonderful. He is so sweet, protective, caring..I..I never felt like this before. I'm afraid to screw up"

Cat softened at hearing this. Magnus Bane. The most wonderful and powerful warlock, who had so many lovers was so deep in love for this boy, her dear friend Alec. She never thought that she would see Magnus like this. After his break up with Camille he was devastated. Cat was afraid that Magnus would never found someone who could love him with all heart. But she was wrong. This day finally came.

"Magnus..You might like to put a show and pretend that you don't care. But..When you love someone you love them for real. You do everything for them. I know you won't srew up.  
"How can you be so sure, Cat. How?"  
"Because, my dear friend, I've known you forever. I've seen you through your darkest and your lowest, through your best..A lot happened, you changed but one thing still remains the same. If you open your heart for someone you are willing to give them the best love in a lifetime."

Magnus had tears in his eyes. "God, you became soft lately"  
"Oh please, who's talking, baby boy" 

They just laughed. It felt so good to have such friends.

******  
Lydia and Stiles didn’t know what to do. They had to make sure that Alec is going to be safe. But how to do it when Isabelle and Jace came into their lives? Now, even others, Magnus, Raphael and Catarina started working with them…  
But then, something happened. Maryse and Robert found out that some of the secret books were gone from the institute. Those who contained dark magic..Those who could bring some truth about Alec.  
Then this and all dark information about Magnus came together..  
Now it was the hardest part. To tell this whole thing to Alec. How? How to tell their son that the one person who made him the most happy person in the world was his curse?  
******

[Few days later]

Alec was running through the woods for what felt like ages. He felt like dying. Everything his parents told him..Everything was a lie. How could he be so naïve? How could he believe that someone like Magnus would love him? He felt so stupid..And his thoughts..He just couldn’t stop them. He wanted to turn them off. The only thing that helped him in situations like these was pain. 

He was in a middle of the woods. He opened out his claws in a left hand and starched his right arm. He screamed. Then he did the same with his legs and his stomach. But it was still not enough. He decided to punch his hands into the tree. 

Finally he felt like he couldn’t think. He was numb. And it felt good to feel only pain which made him alive. Alec only wanted to die..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaam. Finally, after the long waiting there is the new chapter. This time next chapter is gonna be soon. I am already writing it ;)
> 
> Also sorry because next chaper is going to be even darker..
> 
> So, what do you think Magnus did? What kind of information did Lydia found about him?


	11. Lies, tears and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is what it seems to be. But love is stronger than anything :)

Few days ago:

Magnus was in his loft alone. Alec had to go back to his house. Magnus felt strange without him. He got used to Alec spending the whole day at his house. They started to become close so fast. Sometiems Magnus thought that maybe it was too soon? However, Magnus had to think about this some other time. Because he heard a knock on his door. He thought that it was Alec. His little angel was still shy on going through his wards without knocking on the door first. But what Magnus hadn’t expected was seeing Alec parents. It was Lydia and Stiles.. First thought was that something bad happened to Alec. “Is something happened to Alexander?” Lydia and Stiles looked at each other.   
“Actually, yes. No, I mean he is ok. Well, not really”..Lydia just rolled her eyes. She loved Stiles but she couldn’t understand how, after so many years, he still was stuttering over everything. 

“Nothing happened to him. He is back at home.” Magnus gasped. He didn’t understand that he was holding his breath for so long. He has fallen for this boy so much. But something in Lydia’s and Stiles’ expression worried him.

“But something did happen to him if you are here..Come in.” Lydia and Stiles followed Magnus to the living room.

“Yes..It is connected with your father, Asmodeus”

Magnus was shocked, to say at least. Only few people knew who his father was. How the hell did Lydia find out? Maybe because she was the ruler of banshees? But it still seemed strange to him.

“I must say I’m surprised. Not many people know this”  
“But we not those people” Lydia smiled proudly and confidently. 

Magnus saw that Lydia wasn’t going to give up how she learnt this information. “So, what about him?”  
“Alec has this one rune on his body. I think you know what kind of rune it is” Lydia gave Magnus book with the rune on it. Magnus couldn’t believe what he saw.   
“You’re joking, right?” his voice became low.

“I hope we would..”  
“What does this mean, Lydia, Stiles?” 

“You know what it means, Magnus..When were you ready to tell us that this was your plan all this time. To make Alec fall in love with you and bring his soul to hell?” she shouted.

*****  
Present time:

So, Lydia and Stiles decided to tell Alec what they found out. That information would make Alec leave. They would go somewhere else, far away from here where no one would know. Then, Izzy and Jace wouldn’t have chance to get into contact with Alec. Hopefully, Asmodeus wouldn’t find him too..

Stiles didn’t want to cause so much pain to Alec..Hee didn’t want to bring more sadness into his life. He saw how happy her son was. Probably first time in his life hhe saw him so happy. But they had to protect him..However Stiles wasn’t sure if Magnus really wanted to hurt Alec. But Lydia was right – they can’t let any other mistakes happen. They can’t risk Alec life. So, Stiles was willing to make the hardest part – tell it to Alec. He was afraid that Lydia would get too emotional ans say things that shouldn’t be said. Stiles needed to be one this time. If Alec was going to be mad, than he should be mad on him. So, they waited for him to wake up. 

Somewhere after 9.00 they heard doors opening.  
“It’s him..” Lydia gasped.

“I will take care. Just be here for me..” Stiles smiled softly.  
“Always” Lydia pressed a quick kiss on her husband lips.

“Hi dad, hi mom” Alec came all smiling and kissed both of them.  
“Who brought this smile on your face?”

“Stop making fun of me, you know it’s Magnus” after Alec started spending more time with Magnus he became happy. He was always smiling. But then he saw his parents serious looks on their faces and he got serious too.

“What is this all about?’  
“Son..we have to talk with you” Alec couldn’t understand what happened. His dad looked serious like never before.  
“We never told you this..We didn’t want to. Actually, I was the one who decided to keep this from you for as long as possible..But now when you and Magnus are together. We must say this. It’s time..Before it goes worse. ”

“What do you mean?” Stiles was silent. Alec could see how Stiles tried to find the right words. “Father?” Alec was confused even more.  
“You saw this rune on your left leg, right?”

“Yes, that one with the unknown name. Sooo?” Alec looked at his parents. 

“It’s hell rune, son. You were given this when you were a baby. It means that when time comes Asmodeus is going to try to take you to Edom. To make you work for him..”  
Alec was shocked. Why his parents never told him this? What does this all mean?

“Wha-aat? I don’t get this..How did this happen?”

“At first, when we found you, there was only red dot on your left leg. But then, when you was growing, that dot started to grow too. And it changed. Until it started to look like it looks now..”  
“Okey..Why the hell are you telling me this now and how is Magnus involved in this?”

“The thing is that..Magnus is the son of the Asmodeus. He is the one who can take you to Edom. Why else would Magnus decide to show up just when you turned 18? There is no coincidence..” Stiles said.

“And those secret books you were reading?” now Lydia started speaking.

Alec was lost. He didn’t know that Magnus was the son of the devil himself. He only talked about some demon who made his mom pregnant. He never mentioned who it was..And the books..

“I don’t believe you..That doesn’t prove anything..”

“Think about those books you were reading. You told us about how full of black magic those books were. Tell me..Were you both he collecting some stuff for the potion, right?”  
Alec remembered Magnus mentioning potion that would make him safe from demonic activity. That thing like in the Echo house wouldn’t happen. But he forgot that soon.

“Well, Magnus was..What about the potion?”  
“Does it need angel blood?”  
“Yes, it does. But Magnus said it is needed for my protection. From demons..” Stiles look with a sad expression.

“No, son..It is needed for him to capture you. He gained your trust. With giving him your blood he would bring it to the Asmodeus. To make you his slave. Why else would he need that one book where is the only spell about this. About getting souls back to the Edom. Everything fits.”

“NO..NO. You’re wrong. Magnus couldn’t” Alec saw how sincere Magnus looked. It couldn’t be a lie?

Why would Magnus do this to him? So, it all was a lie..

“I’m so sorry, son..We couldn’t believe this too..” Lydia said. 

But Alec wasn’t listening to them anymore. He opened the portal and went straight to Magnus place. He had to explain him everything.

****  
“God..I can’t sense him, Stiles..He looked miserable..” Lydia wanted to stab herself for causing so much pain to Alec..”You were right, love. We should have thought it better..”  
“Lydia, dear. There wouldn’t be a perfect solution in this situation. He is our son. And there are so many people who want him dead. We had to take care of this. We had to make sure that he was safe..” Stiles tried to calm her down.

“Yes. But what if..What if he won’t be safe because of us? I didn’t think that he could react like he did..” she started crying. What if something happens to Alec? It was already a midnight. Where was her son?

******  
Magnus didn’t know what to do..Lydia and Stiles made it clear that he isn’t allowed to come near Alec. But how can he explain to them and most importantly to Alec that he isn’t like his father? Magnus hadn’t seen Asmodeus since he was a child. But of course no one wants to believe him when he has demons blood.

What if Alec doesn’t want to see him anymore? Does he know what happened, already? 

Magnus couldn’t take it anymore and he started crying. It was so long since last time he cried. Since Camille broke his heart. But even then it didn’t hurt so much..  
*****

Magnus opened his eyes and he was in the forest. It was dark and silenced. It looked like no one else was there. What was he doing there? Then he heard a soft sobbing and went to the direction that sound was coming from. He saw Alec. He was lying down on the cold grown. His hands were covered with blood and he looked pretty bad. Magnus ran towards him and wanted to take his hands into his own. But he couldn’t. He tried to reach Alec but he was like a ghost. His hand went through Alec.

“ALEC” Magnus woke up sweating. But he knew it wasn’t a dream. Alec sent him a message. And Magnus knew exactly what to do with it.

*****  
Magnus used portal to get into the forest. It wasn’t easy to found Alec in such a huge place but the connection between them was so strong that he could sense where he had to go. 

It took him about 10 minutes. He found Alec just like in his vision. Magnus kneeled down to Alec. His angel was shaking.

“My angel, what happened to you..” Magnus knew that Alec must have found the news from Lydia and Stiles. He places his hand on Alec’s bare body and sent a warm sensation through all of his body. Alec slowly opened his eyes.

“Mags..Am I in heaven?”

“I don’t think you would found me there, my love..” Magnus said almost crying. It hurt him to see Alec like this.  
“But I must be. Because I was told that you just played with me..” he said with his voice breaking.

“I love you, darling. I would give up my life for you. I will show you. Trust me..”  
“I am tired of running, Magnus..” he said while Magnus was picking him up.  
“You don’t need to run, anymore. You have me. And if there will be the need to run we will run together”

Alec smiled softly and fall asleep in the arms of his love. He thought that this is the best way to die. But he just fell asleep.

Magnus will take care of his Alexander and will show his memories to him. Then Alec will know that Magnus loves him. 

Anyone who tried to show their memories knew how dangerous this was. But Magnus didn’t care. He would rather die than let Alec think of him as a traitor.

*****  
Alec woke up because he heard screams going on. He saw that he was in Magnus bed. He couldn’t remember what happened. He tried to get up from the bed but everything in his body felt so painful.

“Magnus..” he tried to shout him but the sound of his lovers name was very weak. However it was enough to make screams stop. Suddenly, he heard doors opening and saw Magnus. Then Lydia and Stiles appeared. 

Then it hit Alec. He remembered everything.  
“Alec, get up, darling. Stiles, help him. We will get you from here. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t you think that if I wanted something to happen to him I would have did it already.” Magnus rolled his eyes. Typical Magnus, thought Alec.  
“Don’t you dare to talk like that” Lydia was furious. Stiles, on the other hand, looked lost.

“I’m not going anywhere..” Alec said.  
“Get up, son.” It seemed like Lydia didn’t hear what Alec said.

“I’m not going..” Lydia looked lost.  
“What do you mean? He lied to you, he..”

“STOP” Alec tried to sound as strong as possible. “It is between me and Magnus. And he is right. If he wanted to give me up to Edom he had more chances that you can imagine”  
“Alec, you must be kidding..” Lydia couldn’t believe her son. “He must have done something to you that you would think this..”

“STOP FOR ONCE” Alec was shouting. “I can take of myself. I know who I can trust and who I can’t. Can you leave.. Please..” Lydia looked hurt and Alec couldn’t blame her but he needed to talk with Magnus. Alone.

“Lydia..Go..” Stiles took Lydia’s hand into his.

“You agree with him??” Stiles just pushed Lydia toward the doors. He looked at Alec. Alec nodded gratefuly to his father. Most of the times it was Lydia, who was the most understanding one, but Alec knew that he could count to his father for the worst times.

*****  
After Magnus and Alec were left alone Magnus started speaking with Alec.  
“Angel..”

“Did you..Did you, Magnus..You knew..About..The rune?”  
“Your parents came to me few days ago. They told me about it. Trust me. I didn’t know it. I haven’t seen my father since I was a child” he said word father with lots of bitter. Alec could hear it.

“And the potion?”  
“What about it?” Magnus looked confused

“My mother said that the potion you were making for my protection was actually for trapping me in Edom. It needed angel blood.”  
“It needed your blood..Yes. But..Wait a minute” Magnus left Alec alone and disappeared somewhere. He came back after few minutes with the book in his hands.   
“This is this book. Look at the spell”

Alec looked carefully at a book and at a spell. Magnus was right. It was for protection from demonic activity. It was written – blood from a person you are making the potion for. Nothing about angelic blood..  
“You see..I wasn’t lying to you..”

“But my mother said something to you about the potion?”  
“Lydia didn’t tell me anything about the potion..Strange..She just said that she found out that I was the son of Asmodeus”

Something was odd here. And then it hit Alec. He told them about the potion but he didn’t tell them about the secret books. Never. And how could they found this out? If no one knew..  
“But you told them about the books?”  
“Books?”  
“Those books we got from the Institute?”

“Of course no. Lydia can’t know. No one can. More people know, more trouble we can get into. Why you’re asking?”  
“When she talked about the potion she mentioned the books that we stole from the Institute. Full of dark magic..But I didn’t tell her..She even knew what kind of potion was in the book..”

“Which means that she must have seen that spell. But she couldn’t because she doesn’t have an access to the library in the Institute. And she couldn’t have seen it here. I have a great protection. I would have seen. That means she has someone in the Institute..”

“And that she lied to me..But why?” Alec was broken. His own mother caused him so much pain. But why?  
“I’m sorry, angel..” Magnus eyes got teary.

“Why you are crying, Mags?..” Alec wiped the tears from Magnus face.  
“That they caused so much pain to you..I thought I lost you..I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“NO.NO. You have me. I should be the one saying sorry. That I doubted you..And that I acted the way I did. Just the idea of you playing with me..”

“God, Alexander no..I love you. I would never do that." Magnus said it while brushing Alec's cheek. "But how could you think that your parents would lie to you?”

“You’re not angry on me for doubting you?” Alec asked afraid.

“No. Trust me. But please, if something bad happens. Come to me first..I don't want to search for you in forest anymore..” Magnus said smiling softly. “And you really do trust me and believe in me?”

“Of course I do..” Alec said. Magnus kissed him sweetly and was pulled by Alec into a huge hug. Magnus understood that no one can take Alec away from him. He won’t let them. And Alec knew that no matter what happens Magnus will be by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for posting it only now..I didn't know how to write this story. Finally, I decided to give it this version. I have many doubts but decided to make a soft ending. It is Christmas time, after all.
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> I want to wish my readers Merry Christmas. Be happy, spread joy. You're not alone!!. Just enjoy this time.
> 
> Love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first fanfiction. I hope you like it. It's a story were Teen Wolf and Shadowhunters characters meet. But the main focus is on Shadowhunters characters. And there is going to be a lot of malec :p
> 
> I will update very soon :)
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
